


Shouyou,

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Internal Monologue, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: You are flying through the sky in more ways than the plane you are on, and though I know you’re returning for more reasons than this, it feels like you’re coming home to me.Tobio's internal love letter to Shouyou as he waits for his flight to land.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Shouyou,

_Shouyou,_

_I knew you could do it._

_I am so proud of you._

_It only took so long in Brazil, didn’t it? You’re finally here now, and I have been waiting for you all this time. My heart does something funny whenever I remember that your plane here is so close. It’s warm. I like it. You are flying through the sky in more ways than the plane you are on, and though I know you’re returning for more reasons than this, it feels like you’re coming home to me._

_Since you’ve been away, I’ve gotten closer to my sister, Miwa. You met her once—I think it was after graduation—and she cut your hair. You had too much power then, I think. Your hair was long and swishy like the “grand king’s”—god, why do you still call him that?—and girls would wave you down in the halls and give you chocolates and confessions and feelings and—_

_I stood in the distance, my stomach twisting for a reason I failed to name before the end of our final year. Then, you widened the distance between us even further, and I felt the cold sting of regret hit me as the terminal gates closed behind you. I returned home to see my sister with bandages on her fingers and a bowl of pork curry with a soft-boiled egg on top. Miwa smiled at me gently, pushing the curry towards me while asking if I knew how I felt. I couldn’t give her an answer._

_Later, you called to tell me your plane had landed, and I was only a little mad at you for waking me up before dawn. I was more relieved: relieved that you arrived safely, relieved that you chose to stay with volleyball, relieved that you chose to call Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, and me weekly even though you were completely on the other side of the world and tired, so tired, but still smiling. You laughed and gave everyone nightmares when you described the bugs you would chase from your apartment every night and although you were so vibrant, it looked like you were… lonely. You were always alone when you called. You sought people out for volleyball, always volleyball, but did you let them in like you let us in? Let me in? I hope you did. I hope you come back with a lot to tell; the past two years have made me different, so I can’t wait to discover how you’ve changed._

_I have a lot to tell you, too; like how your smile got me through the Olympics, reminding me of everything we promised each other all those years ago in middle school, and how sometimes your call would be the highlight of my week—because there aren’t many people around here who get me like you do. Some people understand, but they don’t stay. You stayed. From the beginning, you have stayed, and for that, I owe you my life. I owe you so much more. All I have to give you is myself— if you’ll have me. I finally know what that feeling is._

_Fly faster, Shouyou. I think we’ve missed each other for long enough._

_Love,  
Tobio_

__

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Kagehina so this is something to tide me over while I drown in college writing assignments. Feel free to scream at me in the comments or on my twitter account! ([@ASPHODELLAE](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE))


End file.
